beastly degrassi style
by ashleyforever 13
Summary: My name is Eli goldsworthy and im the most popular at degrassi private school and the most beautiful .but that all change after this goth chick came and changed me and now the only chance i have of changing back is in the hands of a girl .


**authors note : i got this idea after watching the movie ,and i decided that i would make it in to a degrassi version so i hope you like it . And i apology's for any grammar errors . review please :) **

**Elis pov**

My name is Eli goldsworthy, and im the son of a network news caster .As i walked into school i felt people looking at me ,which didn't bother me because I've been living in the spotlight of my father all my life .but when your special like we where ,people were bound to notice .

Today is the start of are last mouth of senior year till it was over .and right now are teachers are handing out the ballots for the spring dance court ,something i wasn't usually not in to ,but already being the senior class president and been popular ,i was a sure i thought it would be kinda cool to be royalty of the school.

" hey Eli your names on here 'my friend Adam Torres pointed out .

"no duh ' i said to him looking at him like he was retarded or something .Then i looked back at the ballot in my hands and it turned out that Adam was right , my name was on it and so was his before i could see anyone else name i quickly voted for my self ,not caring about him or anyone else since i was already sure i was going to win .I got up and put my ballot in the box then sat back down with a very big grin on my face . But i then felt someone flick me ,i turned to hit the person who did it ,but i saw that it was Adam who did it i shook it off and turned back to the teacher.

I then felt another flick this time i didn't hesitate "Hey watch it ' i yelled at him .

" how about you watch your self you have this big ass grin on your face ,and you haven't even won yet ,so cool it would ya ' Adam said very angry .

'and that's a bad thing ,i know im going to win ,i mean come on im the president of the senior class ,and im the most popular at this school,and look at me im hot ' i said looking at my self in the mirror that i kept with me .He hit me again . Then went to put his ballot .then whispered in my ear " i dont even now why i call you one of my friends ,you argent jerk " he said then walked back to his seat . "why thank you " i said sarcastically.

I now i shouldn't have talked him like that but he should have been supportive for me on wanting to win .like a real friend should be .Thats one of the only things my father tought me " dont be a sucker Eli and do things your self with out friends ,cause in the end you would find out that the person who loves you the most is your self " and when he told me this i asked him ' do you love me ' he took a long pause then looked at me then spoke ' that's different Eli " after that i never asked him if he loved me ever again .

I then heard a voice yell " that's disgusting !" i looked around to see who it was that said that .noticed that it was the goth girl behind me . she was cloaked in all black ,green hair ,brown colored teeth and to top it off she had glasses . I noticed that i have never seen her around here before ,and i now everyone in this school.

'whats disgusting miss ' i said not knowing her name,and not really caring either ,i just thought i would interduce myself anyway . i then heard her speak ' Moreno , Imogen Moreno' she said ' well Imogen whats disgusting,is there something wrong with your desk or something ' i asked again not really caring ,just wanting to now what she called disgusting .

'the world that's whats disgusting "she said " Is this really how the twenty first centenary has come to ,when it comes to winning and i dance quart none the less , i just think its disgusting that in order to win, you have to be popular ,be beautiful,and it never one of us ' she said bluntly . I raised my eyebrow at her like she had two heads " yes actually ,that's exactly how someone wins ,and if you all where so smart you would figure out how to win ,like you you could scrape your teeth bleach your hair and go on a diet ' i said putting the enficess on the you part.

she laughs loud then moves closer to me 'so let me think ,so you think just cause where ugly and not popular like yourself ,that we dont have a chance at winning " she replied .i nodded ' that's exactly how you win ,my dad told me that ,people shouldn't have to look at ugly people ,so yeah to win you have to be beautiful and have friends ' i said confidently .

' well Eli i hope for your sake ,you never get ugly cause ,you maybe beautiful on the outside but on the inside your as ugly as us were it counts ,and i wonder if you would ever be smart of strong enough to change back " she said .

What she said got me really angry " okay you listen and you listen good , it dont matter what i look like inside cause no one sees that its the outside people are attracted to ,and i never will be ugly like you people ' she shook her head in disappointment. she walked closer to me and whispered to me " well Eli you never now cause the way i see it you already are to me your beastly " she said holding my arm then let go ,the bell rang and she walked out of the class room i noticed that Adam and everyone else had walked out to ,so i shook off what she said and walked out of the class to catch up to Adam .

Authors note ; i know its short but promise the next one will be longer ,and to let yeah no some of this will be based on the movie and some on the book ,to just clear up the confusing so review please :)


End file.
